Robert Henry
Robert Henry ''(possibly an alias)'' is a former antagonistic character turned anti-hero devised by Uniquian that resides within the Sims 4 universe, in the Newcrest world. He was a kidnapper and serial killer who trapped his victims inside of his house to slowly starve them and eventually killing them in the most gruesome of ways. Overview History Just after moving in, Robert was visited by his neighbours: Mikel; Malin; Daniel and Kyle as they lived across the road. Robert was friendly towards them and soon after he went inside as his visitors left. Quitting his jobs after having enough money, Robert expanded his house and created chambers for his soon to be victims. After this he lured at least five into his house and trapped them, sexually assaulting three and eventually killing all of them one by one. Suicide Attempt In the end he attempted suicide before he was caught, expressing a glimmer of remorse for his actions as he sliced his wrist whilst death watched with a smile on his face. Despite his injuries, he was not dead; death itself had given him another chance to prove his worth, believing there to bed more than evil in him. The Second Reality The Grim Reaper looked down on Robert as he bled to death, offering him a chance to turn back time and try to better himself and be a better person. Robert; albeit reluctant, agrees during his final breath. The Reaper then turns back time and instead of moving to the small home he once lived at, Robert decided to live more comfortably in a modest home directly next door to the friendly neighbours who visited him before in the first reality, as opposed to across the street. Despite this, Robert's inflicted cuts on his wrist remained, albet healed and simply scars. As the days went by, Robert began to have urges to kill once more. Attempting to ignore these voices, he tried to live as normally as possible and began to study books and watch television. Before long, Robert gave in to the urges and expanded his house to hold two holding cells, each with a single bed and a fridge. Return to Evil His first kidnapping victim was Ignacio Purcell, a businessman seemingly down on his luck, Robert's way of getting him into the cell was offering him a glass of wine and a chat. Robert's second victim then became Zoe Trejo, who initially he brought in for casual intercourse, until beat her and locked her in one of the cells next to Purcell. As the two prisoners weeped for freedom, Robert grew tired of it and took away their food source, leaving them to starve. During this time, whilst going jogging, Robert ran into a girl who introduced herself as Rowan, the two jogged around the park and got to know eachother. Falling in Love The two ended up meeting a lot in Robert's home for casual sex and television. During all of this Robert forgets about his two prisoners, this is until he asks Rowan why he "never gets to go" to her house, to which Rowan tells him her father "has been missing" and her mother "wouldn't like visitors". This is where Robert finds out that Ignacio Purcell, the businessman; is Rowan's father. Robert, knowing he can never release Ignacio, struggles with the decision to kill him, but ultimately does so, believing it to be "for the best". Robert and Rowan continue to flurish and embrace eachother in a much deeper sense, with the two beginning to hug and kiss. During her time away, the two text and call. As Robert is watching television, Kyle Jensen from next door visits him with fruitcake, the two converse for a while. Rowan's Death Knowing that Rowan is on her way back to Newcrest, Robert prepares himself. As he leaves, he is invited into his neighbour Kyle and friends' household. Robert gets a call from her and she tells him she's in the park at a social gathering, this prompts him to get ready to see her. However, Robert Knight during a psychotic breakdown, murders her along with many other Sim citizens. Avenging Rowan Robert, hearing her die on the phone, causes him to go outside and kick a trash can out of sheer fury. He visits Rowan's grave and mourns her. Sometime later, he invites Kyle into his house and tries to strangle him, however is overpowered, prompting Kyle to leave in anger. Kyle later tells Robert who killed Rowan, telling him it was Robert Knight. This causes Robert to look out and find the currently in hiding Knight. After much search, Robert finds Knight and executes him with a chainsaw, avenging Rowan's untimely death. Robert then walks away in sadness. Personality Devoid of all care for age, gender or ethnicity, Henry would abduct anybody he liked and tortured them with the simple lack of food, sleep and hygene. From female to male, children to adults (albeit not elderly), Henry would take no notice in treating them all more or less the same with his methods. His most notable weapon was the knife, which he seemed to enjoy using as it was close and personal, making sure he could see the life drain from his victims eyes as he stabbed them. The knife was used to slit throats of at least two victims; stab the chest of at least one victim and ultimately his weapon of choice when committing suicide. In the end after murdering five of his captives, he expressed a sudden gush of regret and began to break down cying, death smiled upon him as he slit his own wrist to avoid inevitable punishment. Robert Henry died before he was caught and was probably remembered as a psychotic maniac from Newcrest. Notes * His total kill count is technically seven overall, however after being given another chance by the Grim Reaper and having time itself being rewound and thus creating a different reality, his kill count is now just two. * He wore dog tags, which could allude to a millitary background and thus a possible PTSD condition. * His first victim was Jarrett Broughton in the first reality, but in the second reality his first victim was Ignacio Purcell. * His character traits are: Perfectionist; Neat; Evil; Gregarious & Serial Killer. * Before his psychotic break, he was a table cleaner and shelf stocker. Gallery Tortureroom1.jpg|Robert's Torture Chamber Roberthouse.jpg|Robert's House and Expansion to Torture Chamber Deathofrobert.jpg|Robert's Suicide bandicam 2019-06-19 22-57-33-546.jpg|Robert Before The Madness Category:Antagonists Category:Sims 4